


Always Malaise

by Esplanade_D



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esplanade_D/pseuds/Esplanade_D
Relationships: Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Kudos: 14





	Always Malaise

如果能把这几个月从他的人生中剔除，Vincent想，他会毫不犹豫地这么做，就像他曾毫不犹豫地，一次次地违背他熟悉了解的理性一样。

当Neil和他隔着电流和监视器对视时，没有人注意到他心底缓缓腾升起来的恐惧。这种恐惧不是害怕对峙，不是害怕死亡，而是快感与期待交杂的，几近失控的失重感。

他一瞬间便明白了，他们两个都是被困住的人。警察和匪徒的身份，不过是肤浅的评断。

这次先放他们走，他命令旁边不服气却不敢反驳的警员。又是他那病态的，几乎可以称得上公正的好胜心。

Vincent没有料到Neil真的会乖乖地跟着他的车横跨半个洛杉矶，只为了一杯真实性待定的咖啡。

当两杯热腾腾的美式被端上来时，他仍在警惕地暗中观察周围有没有埋伏（即便这里是他的主场）。如果这么多年他在警局学到了什么，那就是谨慎点不会害任何人。

水蒸气渐渐挥发，有什么东西在发酵转变。没有预想中的剑拔弩张，对面的男人总是微笑着，却并无嘲讽的意味。话闸子打开了：他们开始无话不谈，女人，家庭，工作，中年危机，金钱，政治—除了房间中的那头大象。两人都心照不宣地绕开了这个话题。

咖啡见底了。Vincent一口喝干剩下的液体，里面有点咖啡渣，但他不在乎。他抬起头问：

所以，假如你看到我从街对面过来，你就会在30秒内放下一切，然后离开？

That's the discipline.

挺冷酷的，你不觉得吗？

It's what it is.

他找不出语言来反驳。更诡异的是，他找不出理由来反驳。

Neil看着他，也一口干了他的咖啡，喉结滚动着，眼睛始终没离开他。两个人像在进行无声的脑电波交流，想到这里，Vincent的嘴角终于忍不住上扬。

没有人知道这是怎么开始的。也许这就像年老的过程，皱纹和白头发每一天都变得更加清晰，却没有明确的分界线。

也许是无意间的手指触碰，喧嚣中的眼神交汇，不知怎么的就心领神会地变成酒吧后巷里的喘息，熟悉的旅馆里暧昧的灯光，黑色轿车震动着的后座。他们甚至算不上炮友—如果需要满足朋友这个标准的话。Neil也算不上温柔：擦伤，淤痕，出血是常有的事，好在他的职业让Justine已经见怪不怪。

时间变得模糊。身体与精神上的契合性使Vincent有了他们已经认识好几年的错觉，而街上的枪火声又把他拉回现实。

但他会在最意想不到的时刻变得温柔。血迹上落下羽毛般的吻，粗糙的有力手指抚上他颤抖的睫毛，Vincent无计可施。

渐渐的他会害怕呼机响起，里面传来的是Neil的姓名，地址，以及需要携带的武器。头几次交锋过后，他会找一个公共电话亭给他打电话，劝他收手。Neil已经是一个腰缠万贯的大师级劫匪了，他完全有能力和人际关系从此隐姓埋名，找一个金发美女度过余生。

电话对面只是传来沙哑，冷静的笑声，偶尔夹杂着几声虚弱的咳嗽。他病了，Vincent想，但他不想治，也没办法治。于是他慢慢的便放弃了。

接下来便是十几天的平息，有时候是几周。这期间他们会在某个旅馆幽会，Neil的身体状况越来越差，却越来越一意孤行。Vincent也不甘落后。

但是他知道这将如何结束。他能做的只有费力延长虚假的平静，惴惴不安地等待陨石坠落的那一刻。

你病了。有一次Neil撞见他和他撸起的袖管，眼里的理解和担忧争得不相上下。停下吧，如果你可以的话。其实理解占了上风。

我知道。我知道。

不过两人也都明白，无论大脑多么努力地筑起围城，面对身体的诚实，都是徒劳无功的。他们病得势均力敌，谁也没有权利指责对方。

You know, under different circumstances, we might just become friends.

Vincent想给予某种回应，但他的嗓子突然干涩得发不出声，只好故作镇定地咳了一下。Neil看来也没指望他能回答，未淹没在阴影中的半边脸上光影交错，看不出表情。

他们躺在双人床上，赤裸的躯体之间什么都没有。只有一边的床头灯开着。这次的酒店是Neil定的，还不错，不知为什么他拒绝了Vincent想去不引人注目的汽车旅馆的要求。房间里是雪松和粉红胡椒味的香薰，如果不去看桌子上摆着的两把手枪，几乎可以算得上浪漫。

Neil打破了沉默，站起来走进了浴室。他背上鲜艳的平行抓痕让Vincent移不开眼睛，心里的骄傲和不舍翻滚着。关上的门切断了他的视线，Vincent只好烦躁地拿了根烟，刚要点却想起来房间里禁烟。

如何对不可能的事物保持向往，他想，还是长痛不如短痛。但蛰伏在内心深处的欲望哪里那么容易被剔除，这他太熟悉了。

就像他手臂里暗蓝色的血管，一旦被冰毒入侵便不可逆转，只能任由其扩散。然后是下一次，还有再下一次。他倒在有酸臭味的黄色花纹的小沙发上，房间外是正在吵吵嚷嚷的醉酒房客和汽车呼啸而过的声音。

也许在某个平行宇宙里，这一切都是个小小的噩梦。但是他为什么醒不过来呢？

下次。下次我不会再放你走了。

真的吗。一如既往的带着调笑的温柔语气，深处却藏着陌生的不安。

这次我是认真的。

...

所以你还是停手吧。

...

就算世界上99%的爱情故事都能得到一个好莱坞式结局，Vincent也明白那不会包括他。就算伊甸园里处处都是鲜花绿草，他也会是被苹果吸引的那一个。他只是没想到有人能抢在他前面，陪他做了同样的事。

这本该给他某种变态的温暖，但奇怪的是，枪响过后，他感受不到任何情绪。

他没带婚戒，光滑的无名指感受着碑石的粗糙，但不会有人再注意到了。

是洛杉矶少有的阴雨天气，清晨的人很少。他把花放在空荡荡的石座上，不去看周围急切地弥漫着怪异绿色的草坪。和往常一样，他很清楚他该干什么：放下花，回家和Justine告别，整理衣物，然后坐上去戒毒所的车。太清楚了，他甚至能抛弃理智，机械性地完成这一切。

但是他没有这么做。这一次，原因不是为了任何人，包括他自己。

他只是太累了。


End file.
